Dirty Deeds With The New WWE World Heavyweight Champion
by LadyRoaring
Summary: Takes place at Money In The Bank ppv. Dean has cashed in his briefcase successfully and is the new WWE World Heavyweight champion. Everyone is congratulating him, especially his husband Seth Rollins. Ambrollins fic. Mention of Dean/Hunter and Seth/Hunter.


Dean had just cashed in his Money In The Bank briefcase. Seth felt himself get lifted up and put into position for a Dirty Deeds. When the move connected the dirty blonde felt his heart racing his mind was just thinking _dont kick out_. "3!" He did it? Oh my god he did it. Dean has officially become the new WWE World Heavyweight champion.

When the dirty blonde male went backstage the first thing he did was go to his locker room. He still couldn't believe it. "Im the champion... Me? Champion?" He muttered to himself.

After a two hours of driving to the hotel and staring at the title Dean took off his boots and sat on the edge of the bed. The first thing he did was check his phone, he received many texts from other wrestlers congratulating him, even Hunter, he missed being around him, it wasn't because they were married, it was more to it. Then there it was, a text from his other husband Seth Rollins. **Congrats on winning the title hun. I'll be at our room soon. Can't wait to properly congratulate you ;* -Sethy**

Dean felt himself harden, Seth was going to congratulate him in sex. _Oh happy day_ Dean sang to himself. He took a towel out of his duffle bag, might as well shower until Seth arrives.

* * *

30 minutes have passed, the door opened. Seth walked into the room with his luggage and backpack. There was no sign of Dean except for his luggage and duffle bag. The brunette ear's perked up when he heard the sound of water being turned off. When the door opened Seth froze, mouth opened, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

Dean was in front of him in a towel with a smile on his face. "Hey love" Dean spoke. He walked over to his husband, he cupped one cheek with a hand and kissed his lips. Seth didn't respond for a few seconds, then he started to kiss back. The kiss getting more passionate every minute.

"Congrats on winning the championship from me" Seth whispered to him then pecked his lips.

"Im just suprised you allowed creative to do this" Dean pecked his lips back "So where's my gift?" he chuckled at the end. Seth gave him a soft smile. He leaned closer to Dean's face, he pressed his lips to his lover's. Dean exchanged the kiss back, pulling Seth closer to deepen the kiss.

The two began to make out, their kiss turned from loving and passionate to hungry amd needy. Dean stripped Seth off his clothes tossing them to the side. Seth did the same for Dean's towel then dropped to his knees.

The smaller male wrapped a hand around the semi hard length, stroke it a few times then looked up at Dean whose face was in bliss. Seth licked the tip still looking up at Dean for any reactions. Dean moved his hips foward, he wanted Seth to wrap his mouth around his length and so he did.

Seth took Dean into his mouth licking at the head slowly. Dean let out a soft growl, he looked down at Seth who was bobbing his head slowly, his brown eyes looking up at Dean's blue eyes. "You must have done this often with Hunter while you were still injured" Dean smirked. Seth gave him a side smile, he bobbed his head faster making Dean let out a raspy gasp. "Oh fuck" fell from Dean's mouth. Dean placed his hands on top of Seth's head, his fingers played with Seth's hair. Seth moaned sending vibrations up Dean's cock. Dean bit his lips at the amazing feeling, his hips began to move back and forth, his cock touching the back of the brunette's throat. Seth gagged on Dean's cock, he pulled away to catch his breath then put his mouth back on Dean's leaking member. "So good" Dean moaned. Seth kept up with his actions until Dean pulled out of his mouth.

Seth got up off the floor, pulling Dean in for a kiss. He then pushed Dean onto the bed climbing on top of him. Dean couldn't help but smile at Seth's dominance. Seth grabbed the lube of the nightstand and poured a generous amount on Dean's cock. Then he poured some on his own fingers, he threw the lube somewhere across the room not caring to know where it landed.

Seth pressed a finger to his own entrance pushing his finger inside. Dean watched, amused at what Seth was doing, his husband was fingering himself for him. Seth moaned softly as he prepped himself. When he felt like one finger wasn't enough he pushed another one in. He looked at Dean's face, god it looked so hot right now. Seth touched Dean's face with his free hand and captured his lips. Dean kissed back his hands finding themselves back on Seth's head, his fingers massaging his lover's scalp. "Mmph" Seth moaned into Dean's lips as he kept moving his fingers in and out of himself.

Setth felt like he was ready for Dean's cock so he removed his fingers out of himself and hovered above Dean. He took Dean's length in hand holding him steady as he sank down on him. Seth gasped at the feeling of Dean inside him "I forgot you were so big" Seth said as he had Dean completly inside of him.

"And I forgot you were so tight" Dean sucked in a breath. Seth's hole was squeezing his cock, it felt so good but he wanted Seth to- "oh" Dean groaned. His head fell back as Seth began to ride him. Seth watched the bliss on Dean's face as he bounced up and down on the dirty blonde's member. Dean placed his hands at Seth's sides helping him ride him. "Mmm yeah" Seth moaned.

Dean slammed Seth down on his cock enjoying the noices that were coming out of his lover's mouth. "Oh Dean"

"You feel so good baby" Dean said. He laid up pushing Seth a bit back, his mouth latched on to one of Seth's nipples.

Moans and groans grew louder as Seth and Dean fucked. Seth now found himself on all fours with Dean slamming himself in out of the younger male from behind. "Fuck... Harder Dean... Please" Seth begged. Dean smirked. He pulled out a bit then slammed himself back in. He repeated his movements making Seth scream in pleasure. "God yes" Seth cried out in bliss.

"Yeah? You like that?" Dean cooed.

"Oh yes" Seth moaned. Dean slid a hand under Seth's body, wrapping it around his leaking cock. As he jacked his husband he pulled out again then slammed back in, Seth's eyes went wide "again" Seth pleaded "do it again" Dean grinned victoriously, he had found Seth's prostate and continued to hit that spot repeatedly.

The two moaned together. They were both close, really close. Dean 's thrust grew sloppy and his hands moved faster. "Dean" Seth cried.

"Right behind you" He grunted. Dean thrust a few times before he let out an animalistic groan cumming deep inside Seth Rollins.

"Im gonna cum"

"Cum for me baby" Dean said to his ears. And so he did, his spunk covered the Lunaric Fringe's hand. When he was done he fell down on the bed, his breaths were heavy. Dean pulled out of him carefully and laid next to him.

* * *

When the two regained their breaths Seth turned on his side so he was facing Dean. Dean smile made Seth smile back. "That was-"

"Amazing" Dean laughed.

"Took the words right out my mouth" Seth moved closer to kiss Dean. "Congratulations winning the title" Seth kissed him again. "Just know I'll keep coming back for _MY_ belt."

"And I'll be ready to defend _MY t_ itle every time" Dean chuckled then kissed Seth. The room grew quiet in a few minutes, the only sound heard was the sound of the couple snoring.


End file.
